


50 Words; 1 Sentence Prompts

by falling_light



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/falling_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill - I chose a list of fifty words and wrote sentences on them. Naturally I cheated on some but what can you do? I also expanded Gift into a separate story.</p><p>Credit for the list: http://teamyorusoi.forumotion.com/t95-50-sentences-prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Words; 1 Sentence Prompts

#01 - Comfort: He had to silence his laughter with his hand - never before had he caught the other man sprawled out in such a casual yet ridiculous manner as he slept.

#02 - Kiss: ‘But the professor told me you do it to people you like!’ the smaller boy yelled, clinging to the arm of the other who was trying to walk away ‘Please don’t be mad!’

#03 - Soft: He denied all those claims that he had gained a new weakness, instead claiming that it was a “newfound appreciation” for the other man.

#04 - Pain: It felt like drinking lava as the medicine slid down his throat, although his hazy mind was wrapped around the matter that the man he admired was doing his best to aid him.

#05 - Potatoes: ‘That is NOT fried chicken,’ the suited man said, folding his arms and refusing to look at the disaster on his plate ‘I thought you were past trying to kill me!’

#06 - Rain: He struggled to move in the uniform that now grasped every inch of his body; at least he could look forward to those warm fingers peeling them away layer by layer.

#07 - Chocolate: There was no challenge in biting towards the centre of the confectionary - but would he let the other man purposely win, or would he get lost in the moment of the inevitable climax?

#08 - Happiness: He hadn’t realised, until now, that he had achieved his real objective: making the one he love smile as he used to all those years ago.

#09 - Telephone: Using two cups and a taut string, they came up with a project that left their class in awe; if only there were a way to make the string go on forever, he thought to himself.

#10 - Ears: Victory over the other man would have been easy to gain, if it weren’t for that tacky collar acting as a guard of sorts.

#11 - Name: To think that there was only one person in the world that could bring him to his mercy in an instant with that one, simple word.

#12 - Sensual: It was no use: the other man had drawn upon an almost animalistic strength that was most unlike him, and overpowered him against the wall - leaving him no choice but surrender to him.

#13 - Death: ‘I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try getting involved with him again,’ he said, talking to the engraved stone in front of him ‘after all, you wanted us to get along, right?’ 

#14 - Sex: One of them was an engineer, and the other was a colonel, yet both of them became scientists in their most intimate moments - experimenting together with a mixture of curiousity and passion.

#15 - Touch: He’d reached the point that he could tell which finger his lover was using, simply by its individual texture.

#16 - Weakness: The Emperor noted how co-operative the man became whenever he threatened to subject his significant other to embarrassing circumstances.

#17 - Tears: His lover was hunched over the desk, resting his weary head upon his arms - this was the only circumstances in which he would sincerely offer him tissues.

#18 - Speed: Even without that ridiculous chair of his, the man was a magician of sorts - he could appear whenever his lover least expected it.

#19 - Wind: To think that something so trivial had made them fall onto the snow-covered ground beneath them - though the smaller of the pair was lucky that the other man had broken his fall, willingly or not.

#20 - Freedom: It was thanks to the other man that he cast off the name that weighed him down, and everything seemed so much brighter.

#21 - Life: They stood at the point where the thorns of the past and the shining future met, not knowing what could happen but still ready to walk forwards hand in hand.

#22 - Jealousy: He was ready to exact a swift revenge on old Pea-brain; though little did he know that the Emperor was in fact referring to his pet, and it was his lover’s suggestion to do so in order to purposely confuse him.

#23 - Hands: They had been used to hurt him and comfort him at some point or another, but he clung to the feelings they bought dear to his heart.

#24 - Taste: He thought that the eccentric genius would have his bedroom-come-laboratory decked out in a hideous pink; and so it came as a shock to see a subtle colour scheme of black, red and violet being used.

#25 - Devotion: He could feel his stomach turn when the Emperor informed him that “his little pet had been waiting for him”, although the mental image of the other man awaiting his entrance into the room amused him.

#26 - Forever: Their names were always sung with praise on the streets of Keterburg, but would people in the distant future remember them for the same reasons?

#27 - Blood: Pale skin; red eyes that could pierce the souls of mere mortals; shrouded in mystery - all of those things were what the people based their rumours on when they called him a vampire … and he knew who would become his first “victim”.

#28 - Sickness: It was bad enough that his immune system had let him down, but to be on the receiving end of his lover’s teasing made it even worse.

#29 - Melody: Although it was a cheap trinket from Sheridan, and its donor insisted that they could make something infinitely better, he would always wind it up and listen whenever he needed solace.

#30 - Star: It wasn’t uncommon for him to receive dirty looks or hear remarks from passersby; at least he had his “bodyguard” with him wherever he went.

#31 - Home: As comfortable as they were now they couldn’t deny that, deep down, they longed for that crisp coldness that clung to the air.

#32 - Confusion: There was no doubt that his lover was sometimes the only other person that could keep up with him, and yet it was all too fun to throw him off and leave him blinking vacantly.

#33 - Fear: He knew that he couldn’t fully embrace the change within him; every insecurity and possibility of instability haunted him for the first few months whenever he was left to his own devices.

#34 - Thunder: Judging by the fact that the whole neighbourhood could have heard that infernal noise, he assumed the worst when he came rushing in to see what happened.

#35 - Bonds: ‘Now, now, you know it’s rude to stare at people - especially when they’re “held up” like this,’ he said, unable to do anything but shoot one of his trademark grins at the silver-haired man.

#36 - Market: Any chance of reminding him to stick together was gone - he was lost to the sight of any metallic object that glimmered in the desert sun.

#37 - Technology: It didn’t matter if he couldn’t comprehend all of what was being said - the only thing he knew is that listening to him monologue about his latest invention was … endearing.

#38 - Gift: The contents of the package from the Emperor had shocked them both - though mostly the colonel, who spat his drank out upon seeing it.

#39 - Smile: If his lover was going to play dirty, then so was he - after all, he had a secret “weapon” that he knew would leave his “opponent” at his mercy.

#40 - Innocence: Neither of them were particularly experienced in the realm of love, but it was surprising how much the smaller man knew when things became passionate.

#41 - Completion: The newly installed sign outside of their house didn’t just display their surnames - it symbolised the end of an era, and the birth of a new lifestyle.

#42 - Clouds: Surely it isn’t a coincidence that the sky darkened the day he’s due back, is it? he thought to himself.

#43 - Sky: A pair of pure white wings flapped away over the horizon, and with it the precious words he struggled to fit onto a single piece of parchment.

#44 - Heaven: Of course this new lifestyle was chaotic and forced him to adapt quickly, but he felt as if he’d found out what it truly meant to live.

#45 - Hell: It wasn’t his fault that he had become the laughing stock of the military prison - rather it was the fault of a prison guard, who claimed that he heard one of the detainees “cry out in pain”.

#46 - Sun: He stumbled about, unable to discern where he was going or where it was safe to tread; it was fortunate that the other man caught him by the shoulders before anyone else was hurt.

#47 - Moon: When the pale light soaked through the windows onto his skin, he became almost ethereal and the other man was afraid that he would fade along with it.

#48 - Waves: Nothing appeared to have changed in the city since he was absent - that is until he was greeted by the sight of two gloved hands flapping amongst the crowds.

#49 - Hair: He was certain that the colonel’s remarkable strength came from those silky locks that draped down his head, and he was certain that he wanted to run his fingers through them.

#50 - Supernova: A phantasmagorical display of sparkling violet and pitch black sucked him in further; though it would be an insult to compare those eyes to something as fleeting as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> #05: Jade is a terrible cook whenever I’ve gotten him to make anything, but this idea spawned from a friend’s playthrough of the game. There, Tear managed to somehow make french fries out of chicken and I thought of it when Jade failed to make a sandwich this one time.  
> #08: I think part of the reason Dist wants Nebilim back (besides the fact that she’s like a mother to him), is because of the way Jade smiled and stuff when she was around. I got the idea from stuff Dist said in Recollections of Jade. It doesn’t necessarily mean the two of them succeeded in the context of this prompt, however.  
> #11: To me, Dist is a persona that Saphir used to appear more confident, as well as an alias after he continued illegal fomicry. Like he probably wasn’t very flamboyant as Saphir, but once he decided to fully become Dist then the rest was history. That still doesn’t mean “Saphir” still isn’t there though.  
> #16, #22, #25, #38: I like to think it took Peony a while to be comfortable with the idea of Jade getting into a relationship with a former enemy of his, but he’s happy for both of them seeing as they’re childhood friends and all. As a result, I think Peony just teases the crap out of them at any chance he gets.  
> #27: As much as I hate vampires, I just can’t keep getting the image of Jade being a vampire out of my head. It probably doesn’t help that he claims he drinks people’s blood as a victory quote.  
> #36: I did kind of base this prompt of a picture I saw of Dist looking curiously at something on a Chesedonian Market stall.  
> #39: I like to think that Dist can get through to Jade if he smiles nicely, as opposed to that evil grin he normally has on his face.  
> #40 I blame this as my source of inspiration  
> #49: Part of me jokingly thinks that Jade’s strength comes from his hair like Samson.


End file.
